This application is for an LC/MS/MS ion trap mass spectrometer for the purpose of performing proteomics experiments at the National Jewish Medical Research Center (NJMRC). NJMRC has an international reputation for patient care and biomedical research and has been ranked the #1 Respiratory Hospital in the United States by US News and World Report for nine consecutive years. National Jewish has lacked a research-based mass spectrometry facility since 2004 and has never had a formal proteomics program; this technology is an essential component of research for over 20 investigators whose long-term success is dependent on mass spectrometry. Our objective is to provide our investigators with a shared mass spectrometry resource to support current and proposed NIH-funded biomedical research and NJMRC has committed substantial resources towards this end. This proposal will specifically demonstrate the following components: 1) a substantial, justified need for an ion trap mass spectrometer, 2) existing expertise to operate and oversee the instrument, 3) significant enhancement of NIH-funded research projects, 4) a practical financial and management plan, and 5) a strong institutional commitment. The newly developed mass spectrometry facility will address the tremendous demand for state-of-the-art technologies by our NIH-funded researchers as well as for innovative pilot studies and towards the development of clinical diagnostics. The requested ion trap will be an essential component of this facility. As a highly focused institution, we believe that NJMRC is poised to deliver innovative, high-impact studies in respiratory medicine. This can only be achieved if cutting edge technologies are available to our investigators. Relevance: A successful application will have a significant impact on public health through supporting research efforts of individuals at NJMRC who are currently engaged in biomedical and clinical research. The instrument will be used to support current and proposed clinical and non-clinical studies where there is the potential for biomarker discovery, identifying drug targets, and improving our overall knowledge of the basic mechanisms of several diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]